Books of Sorrow: Remnant Rewrite
by Midnight Ruins
Summary: A man who should be sorry for what he had done, a child with a monster sealed within her along with someone else. The world is gonna get a lot crazier in this rewrite of "Books of Sorrow: Remnant" (Next chapter delayed due to irl)
1. Oc list part 1

10/30

 **Ruin: Well this is not a chapter this is merely meant for you guys if you ever forget the appearance of any of my oc's because let's face it it's REALLY annoying when you forget how a character looks like after this** _ **chapter**_ **is the prologue that also isn't a chapter. Typing on a phone is harder than it looks ok! Which is why I'm using pc right now. Probably a day late blame my router its a fucken piece of shit.**

* * *

 **First off**

 **Niryrix**

 **(N)**

 **Appearance: He looks facially similar to Beat from the DBZX stuff also just try to imagine Beat with a hair cut.**

 **Eyes: Silver**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Skin: Light Brown**

 **Clothing: Black Trench Coat (No buttons), black martial arts pants (Imagine what Goku wears but black), black shoes**

 **Theme: Light Em up (Fall Out Boy)**

 **(N)Theme: Centuries (Fall Out Boy)**

 **Weapon(s) used most often: Dark Drinker, DreadFang**

 **Semblance: Intangibility, has flaws**

 **Fun Fact: Born from the mixing of the soul's of Night a guardian, and Oryx**

* * *

 **Alak-Hul**

 **Appearance**

 **Eyes: Orange**

 **Hair: Short, color is brown**

 **Skin: Grey**

 **Clothing: Wears a black roman style armor, black pants, black shoes.**

 **Theme: Madness in Me (Skillet)**

 **Weapon(s): Dual Axes (Misery and Pain) that can come together to form one big axe**

 **Semblance: The ability to make any object so long as it's not organic heavier or lighter when in contact.**

 **Fun Fact: Was tortured for hundreds of years before Niryix freed him from The sunless cell**

* * *

 **Malok**

 **Appearance: Has his blue hair covering the left side of his face.**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Blue, Long towards the front**

 **Skin: Pale**

 **Clothing: Wears traditional Japanese clothing blue in color with gold trimmings.**

 **Weapon(s): A large Gun Blade that can change to a Hive Boomer. (No name he felt like it wasn't necessary)**

 **Theme: Bow (Human Design)**

 **Semblance: Mid range Teleportation**

 **Fun Fact: After the Hive thought Niryix was Oryx, Malok became loyal to him and remained so after he was exposed it was too late to do anything about anyways he almost completely changed the Hive by helping the Hive create their own Human bodies and a way to nullify the hunger the worms caused. Tmi**

* * *

 **The Daughters Anu and Hala (Ir Anuk and Ir Halak)**

 **Appearance: The only thing that signifies who is who is that Anu wears her hair in a ponytail, and Hala wears hers down**

 **Eyes: Yellow**

 **Hair: Blond with brown mixed in**

 **Skin: Pale brown**

 **Clothing: Both wear light brown leather jackets zipped closed, jeans and leather boots**

 **Weapons: Anu uses a Spear when paired with dust she can have long range attacks. Hala uses two wolverine like claw gauntlets that she can use with her semblance.**

 **Semblance: Anu has Telekinesis, Hala has lightning**

 **Theme: Twin Skeletons (Fall Out Boy) (I know so much FOB xD)**

 **Fun Fact: It is unknown why the twins decided to stick with Niryix**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Ruin: I would do Lysander but I think I described him well enough also there will be another thing like this not a chapter chapter in the future or maybe I'll just update this one idk see ya all later and I apologize for being late, again blame the router.**


	2. Prologue

**10/23/2017**

 **Ruin: Hey those of you who still look at my stuff or hi new person who decided to click on my story, anyways WELCOME to the REBOOOTTT…..yay *cough* anyways I'm very nervous I'm hoping to upload this on my birthday which is or was on Saturday yay…..let's just get started. Don't forget to comment if you want more or if you got some juicey ideas for me. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby nor Destiny. My OCs are mine you cannot have them and I don't own any music used, please support the owners...if you want.**

 **Prologue**

The world of Remnant is made up of four kingdoms Vale, Atlas, Haven, Vacuo, and Mistrial. I wish I could have seen the Vanguards faces when it was discovered there were humans elsewhere in the universe. This information of course was keep top secret since they didn't have the technology necessary to travel there. And notice the they. The answer was near them all along, Vex gates are the key to reaching the planet. Sadly they found this out a bit too late. I won the race, so when Vanguard scouts first arrived they were beyond pissed. My forces had already established outpost at each kingdom to protect them from threats they weren't ready to deal with, Vex mainly. And so I told the scouts to return to the Vanguard with a message, I said, "Tell your Vanguard that the Concordat are an independent nation now. We are taking responsibility for this world's protection." When word came of this negotiations had to be made with the Consensuses and just to summarize, out of it my Concordat were recognized as independent allies of the Last City. As for them they were allowed to run missions, send guardians to the planet along with establishing trade with us. And with trade came Ghost who hadn't found their chosen yet. Dead Orbit of course was not happy with any of it as a matter of fact they had the audacity in front of the Consensuses to suggest voting for war over Remnant. The voting showed that only one of Consensuses voted for war. I was surprised New Monarchy didn't vote in favor. Anyways they wanted to know what we had discovered about the world we gave them a full report and their minds were blown grimm, faunus, aura, semblances, and dust. They were all quite excited to trade dust with us. But that was the one resource we would never tra-

A ghost rushed into the room,"Umm sir." it said quickly. "It's Niryix he says it's urgent."

He sighed as he slowly ran his hand through his hair in deep thought. "I see, I'll be right there, you're dismissed Ghost." not a moment sooner the busy Ghost hurried out of the room. "What could he want this time?" As the man stood up his black tuxedo became visible, his left hand covered by a brown leather glove, and his black tie proudly presenting the green Concordat symbol, he turned his head back slowly before exiting the room, "I'll have to continue that log later." With those final word the man left the dark room.

…

 **Earth's Orbit**

Niryix sat in the pilot's seat of his small ship waiting for someone he _desperately_ needed to talk to, "Come on answer already!" He yelled impatiently at the rather small screen on the control panel of the Glass Minuet (ship's name).

The automated door behind the pilot's room could be heard opening behind him and someone walks in and gives a small laugh. "Ha! Looks like whoever you're trying talk to is too busy jacking off right now." He said has he took the co-pilot seat

Niryix turned to look at him,"Really?" "I told you to wait in the other room, we'll be on Remnant soon...and no I didn't mean for that to rhyme."

"Then how come we're are still in Earth's orbit." Alak-Hul asked as he yawned. "I'd also rather not be in the other room, too crowded."

"If you go in the other room I'll give you some glimmer." Niryix says as a pile of glimmer drops on Alak-Hul's lap.

Alak-Hul was silently smirking while thinking of all the things he could buy with that much glimmer. "Alright hang on to it for me then." Niryix nodded as the glimmer on Alak-Hul's lap was transmated into storage. "Seriously though why the hell are we still in Earth's orbit?" Alak-Hul asked as he got up from the seat.

"Because the Vanguard except for Cayde are being assholes and aren't letting us go through their warp gates to Remnant." He explained.

Alak-Hul now walked towards the automated door. "Fuck it then just go through."

Alak-Hul suggested before finally leaving the room.

Niryix sighed and said, "I _really_ wish I could."

His Ghost, Gordon, now appeared next to him wearing a plain white shell (Ghost shell you first get in D1), "Well I'm glad you actually had the common sense to _not_ do that." Gordon said.

"Well when you piss off an entire military force after word gets out of something stupid you did fifteen years ago you tend to grow brain." Niryix said before finally the screen turns on showing a middle aged man with brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair combed back with possibly a small ponytail. "Finally." Niryix says with relief.

"I apologise for the delay, Niriyx,now what was it that you needed?" The man asked.

"I need access to the Concordat's personal warpgate." Niryix responded.

The man raised a brow to this request, "Why?"

Niryix scratched the back of his head and looked away from the screen "Well...remember that thing I did when I got pissed."

"I did tell you that they would find out about that eventually. No secrets last forever." The man said with a small chuckle. "I'm guessing your punishment was exile correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Very well then, I'm sending you the coordinates now." The man said as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and began typing. "The access code you need was also sent."

"Thank you Lysander I'll be off then." Niryix said as he was about to turn off the call.

The now named Lysander was about to do the same before looking back at him. "Oh and before I forget that warpgate is slower than the Vanguard's so it'll be an hour if you're heading for Remnant."

Niryix sighs, "Dammit, I'm gonna be late."

"For what if you don't me asking." Lysander asked.

"Ozpin said he would help me out if I did him some favors so I'm gonna be staying as a student." Niryix said as Gordon got to work piloting the ship to the coordinates.

"I see well then best of luck and say hello for me." Lysander said before hanging up.

Niryix turned to the ghost, "You got everything here taken care of right?"

"Yes why?" The ghost stopped what he was doing.

"Just wondering." Niryix said has he got up from the seat and exited the room.

 **Unknown**

 **SLAMM**

The oversized clever missed it's target, "HEY COME ON I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT."

The women in a white cloak yelled as she used her semblance to get room away from the Hive God Crota.

The god with a body of green dark energy merely pointed his blade at her and yelled, " **AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T TRYING TO TRICK ME WHITE!"**

"FIRST OFF THAT'S NOT MY NAMESECOND I'VE ALREADY DIED THREE TIMES

TELLING YOU THIS WITHOUT FIGHTING BACK." The women yelled has she leaped onto one of the Hive structures created by the mindscape.

" **WELL THEN KEEP ON COUNTING."** Crota yelled frustrated that his opponent didn't want to fight, despite her many deaths. Crota approached the structure and punched it with all his might only to find that there was only a small dent, it didn't shatter as he thought it would...was he weakening? The hive god was now lost in thought and the cloaked women knew what it was about, she had been stuck in combat with him for so long that she knew him quite well. At least she would like to think so.

Glad she didn't have to yell anymore she spoke in almost a whisper. "Don't you see? Both of our souls are weakening." Her silver eyes blinked showing that she could no longer call upon her power, for it had none to give. The hive god looked down slightly still in thought. "At this rate both of our souls will perish, let's stop fighting please." She said desperately.

Crota looked up at the structure where the silver warrior, his most worthy opponent rested. " **Give me a good reason."** Crota said, she deserves that much for putting up a good fight for all these years.

"Aren't you bored?" Summer asked.

" **What are you getting at?"**

"Don't you want to go outside and kill a grimm or two?" She smirked knowing this would definitely catch his attention.

" **A what?"**

"Oh you know only one of the most dangerous creatures ever. They're attracted to things like fear and all sorts of negative emotions." She said smiling knowing that she had won him over.

The hive god said smirking. " **Whatever the hell it is that you're thinking I'm all up for** it

 **Author's Note**

 **Ruin: This took longer than it should have from how short it was, note to self typing on phone only makes it look like you did more work than you actually did. Anyways I was gonna do the initiation / Emerald Forest but then it wouldn't be a prologue. *Sigh* well at least I have a lot of time on my hands since D2 is having a content drought. You would think Bungie would have learned from TTK anyways Mondays are my goal when it comes to uploading see ya all there soon. Midnight Ruins signing off.**


	3. Ch 1: Ceasefire

**Ruin: Fuck me and my lazy ass I gotta upload I'm sorry plz forgive me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby nor Destiny. My OCs are mine you cannot have them and I don't own any music used, please support the owners...if you want.**

 **Mind Scape**

After Crota and Summer agreed to have a cease fire Crota made a _window_ that allowed the two see the world through their host's eyes and Summer was going about as crazy as when a thrall first drinks light.

"WOAH YEAH MAMA'S PROUD OF YOU FOR MAKING IT TO BEACON NOW BABY KILL THAT GRIMM." Summer yelled wildly as they both watched Ruby, like a predator she was ready to pounce on a small group of beowolves (wolf grimm).

At this point Summer was _really_ getting on his nerves. " **SHUT UP."** Crota yelled, annoyed at the white cloaked woman's behavior.

"Sorry it's kinda a parent thing!" Summer defended.

" **Wait...we're sealed inside of your daughter's body?"** His question of course fell death onto Summer's ears as she continued to watch her daughter.

She turned her head towards him, "Sorry did you say something?"

" **Nevermind that, these so called grimm aren't as impressive as** you **made them out to be."** Crota observed as they witnessed a streak of flames almost hit the girl and instead lit the nearby greenery ablaze.

"GOGOGOGO GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE!" Summer yelled, she looked like she was ready to jump into the _window_ to help her daughter.

The hive prince slammed his blade into the ground and yelled, " **STOP IGNORING ME!"**

"Sorry." She flinched, "But I did hear you, those grimm are younger ones not nearly as strong as the older ones."

" **Alright so I'll take control whenever I spot one and have a little** funCrota said with a smirk, " **Hope your ok with that."** He said sarcastically.

"Nonononono _please_ don't do that!" Summer pleaded with him.

" **Then how the hell am I going to enjoy myself? Unless you've** **been** **deceiving me."** The hive god readied his blade prepared for a yes answer.

Despite this Summer managed to keep calm, "Well you're suppose to ask permission before ever doing something like that to someone." She said honestly.

Much to her dismay Crota started chuckling then fell into a laughing fit like a hyena, " **HAHAHA HALIR HAAH YOUR KILLING ME HAHA** ** _ASKING PERMISSION_** **YOU MUST BE JOKING HAH!"** The hive god continued to laugh between his words and Summer stood there dumbfounded that it was funny to him.

"But I'm not." She said softly somewhat saddened by his response.

Abruptly Crota stopped and looked at her, " **What would** ** _ever_** **make you think even if I do ask that she would even say yes? In every occasion I've possessed her I tried to kill her family, she has every right to say no."** He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation right now.

"Then earn her trust, wouldn't that be interesting to try to do? To make a human trust in _you_?" Summer hated having to use her daughter as a lure, but if she was successful in persuading him then he would be a valuable ally.

But he laughed yet again but not as hard, " **Alright then I'll play along** with **this. We've got nothing better to do after all!"** He smirked like a sly fox.

"Umm we've?" Summer didn't know how to react to that.

And before she knew it Crota had completely turned the table in his favor, " **That's right** ** _we've_** **, unless you would rather go back to fighting?"** Crota smirked securing his victory.

And like how Ichigo turns down Kenpachi's sparring matches Summer yelled, "NOPE!"

She absolutely dreaded the day the might fight him again so she keep in mind to savor the peace while it lasted.

"Soo...what's your plan?" Summer asked only to see their roles had been reversed. Now Crota was paying close attention to what was happening to Ruby while ignoring Summer.

" **Sorry did you say something?"** Crota said smugly.

"Your mean." Summer pouted as she too watched her daughter's initiation.

" **Little by little is my plan."** Crota said as they both watched as Ruby fell from Oum knows how high up in sky.

He could sense how badly Summer wanted to scream but instead she asked, "If haha by any chance my little girl dies then what happens to us?" She asked awkwardly laughing.

The hive price hadn't quite thought of that but he had a good idea on what might happen, " **Well your soul might hitch hike on mine to the ascendant realm where I recover my power and feed your light to the thralls."** For him it wasn't such a bad thing but it would take decades in his current condition to recover completely, a big waste of time in his opinion.

"Lovely." Summer said before she closed her eyes as Ruby was about to crash into a tree.

She survived of course without any injury to the hive prince's surprise but that raised a few questions, " **Your daughter isn't an ordinary human to have survived**

 **that**

"You may not have heard of this but she's an aura user." Summer said.

" **Explain."**

"Well aura in short is the power of your soul it protects us and heals our wounds and when we get ours unlocked we gain a semblance." She explained slightly fearful.

" **Interesting and you daughter almost died just now."**

Crota casually _pointed_ out. **(An: haha get it?)** Summer's mouth almost dropped after seeing the stinger of a death stalker from Ruby's perspective inches away from her face the only thing that stopped it was a wall of ice and a white haired girl.

"Thank Oum she has a good partner." Summer she let out a sigh of relief.

The two girls started talking, but through the way they were seeing the world audio isn't included sadly, Ruby took a step to side of the ice wall only to meet the ancient Deathstalker stuck in place face to face. " **Guess that's one of the more powerful grimm."**

"It is but, what really makes grimm a force to be reckoned with is numbers but this is a controlled environment." Summer explained, "OH MY GOSH IT'S YANG!" Summer jumped at the sight of the girl whom she did her best to be a mother to after Raven left.

This women is going to be the death of him, " **For fucks sake."** Crota groaned, he was half tempted to cut off their only way to watch.

 **A Few minutes later convenient skip**

After having to put up with Summer's constant cheering as the aura users fought against the two grimm one of them bird like a Nevermore as Summer had called it and the other the same Deathstalker that was stuck in ice. To be honest he was thoroughly impressed by their performance...well most of them. But now he had an opportunity to lend a hand during the final blow of course.

" **It's time."** Summer swallowed hard at his words, time to see how things would go.

The hive price closed his eyes and focused his mind to brush against Ruby's, finally he spoke, " **Need a hand?"**

" ** _Need a hand?"_** An almost demonic voice asked the young girl Ruby.

She almost screamed upon hearing it's voice again it was always a bad omen, but for now she needed to push forward they were so close to finishing off the Nevermore.

"Ruby." Weiss called her back to reality, "Are you ready?"

"Umm yeah can you make the shot?" Ruby asked doing her best not to panic.

Sensing her distress Crota says, " ** _I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna give you a_** **slight** ** _boost."_**

Upon his words Ruby felt an odd sensation fill her body she wasn't quite sure what it was, but she felt his presence fade from her mind.

"Of course I can." Weiss declared just before Ruby was launched by their improvised sling shot.

She went soaring through the air and after not even a blink her beautiful scythe Crescent Rose made contact with the Nevermore's neck and her feet were safely on Weiss's glyph keeping her from falling, she began running up the long cliff using her sniper-scythes recoil as a boast but Ruby felt something else giving her strength, but she ignored it as she reached the top of the cliff slicing both part of the mountain and the Nevermore's head clean off.

Ruby turned to look at her work, and her jaw dropped at the sight "I did that?" But she recalled the words of the demonic voice, "It did that."

 **At the Launch Pads**

"Sorry we're late Ozpin." Niriyx said as he stepped outside his ship alongside Alak-Hul and Malok the twin sisters followed behind them. "But it was unavoidable."

"Did you really have to park your spaceship where someone can see it?" Glynda said annoyed by his recklessness.

"No I just wanted to _really_ annoy you" he said sarcastically. "Your Ozpin's assistant right?" Niryix asked.

"Yes she is and don't worry about being late I hadn't intended for you to take the exam anyway." Ozpin spoke before he taking a sip of his coffee.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Alak-Hul demanded watching Malok mess with his scroll, the cursing drew the three's attention to the two hive.

"I simply went to the circle that said browser tapped it and went to the search bar and wrote in human culture, this is what appeared." Malok explained as he began to explore the alien devices capabilities.

This caught the attention of Hala and Anu in sync they both said, "Put it lower we can't see." As they struggled to get a view of what the two were looking at.

"Umm their new around Remnant." Niryix explained slightly embarrassed as the four continued to be amazed by the simple scroll.

Glynda facepalmed at the sight of their childish behavior, but Ozpin however appeared rather amused, "I can tell."

 **Auditorium**

After announcement of team JNPR "And finally Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. The four of you have collected the white knight pieces, from this day forward you shall be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.

Niryix was having a ok time he still questioned his team name as it was the only five man and it was called NAHAM like what was that supposed to mean? He was ponder about it until he heard a named he hoped he wouldn't hear again, his eyes snapped back onto the stage away from his thoughts in disbelief, "WHAT." He never expected Ruby to be at Beacon this soon...well shits gonna get awkward.

 **Earlier that same morning**

Detective Briefs was about to head home hoping to get some breakfast before any at the office requested for him to take a look but as he was pulling up to his drive through his scroll rang, it was his partner Alex calling, ' _AW COME ON CAN A MAN GET SOME FOOD IN PEACE?'_

Reluctantly he picked up the phone, "This better be good Alex I was gonna make some bomb ass eggs before you called."

"Yeah yeah I know sorry, but look you remember that case that I told you I could solo?"

The young detective sighed he knew what this was about, "you're talking about the three murders in a night club right?"

"Yeah and guess who just found the evidence that will bring the murder to light." Alex said boastfully. "You better pay up on that bet."

"Oh I will if it's undeniable." The young detective smirked.

Alex frowned at his confidence, "Well then I present to you my undeniable evidence." Alex turned the call into a video chat and waved a small plastic bag with a lot of blond hair in it.

 **AN**

 **Ruin: I'm a lazy whore who spends too much time either on overwatch or watch YouTube while thinking about writing my fanfiction only for it to to a solid 20 mins to actually start writing, it's like one of those things where the first move is the most painful but after that you got the rhythm. Again sorry for the delay I'm probs gonna upload every 1 or 2 weeks so yeah I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving those who celebrate it at least and I will see ya all soon.**

 **-Midnight Ruins signing off**


End file.
